Another Day in Ponyville
by MewLover54
Summary: It's been a while for our six favourite ponies and each of them has found their own special somepony to settle down with. But as always with them, something is always happening. A series of little ficlets that have different themes, some funny, some romantic but mostly they're extremely odd. SoarinJack RainbowMac FlutterBurn RariLane CheesePie and FliashLight present. T for safety.
1. Back to School

ML54: Hey guys, sorry about the new story but this is mostly a crackfic, But I hope to have some serious scenes in it.

Rainbow: Eh, whatever. I don't think anypony expects you mind to work normally anymore.

Mac: Eeyup!

ML54: *shrugs* I don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic.

**Back to School**

Applejack sat at the Apple family dinner table, waiting for her sister and husband to sit down to start the day. In her hoof, she held several letters from Ditzy Doo, the mail-mare. "Soups on ya two! Git tha hay up!"

"Alright, AJ, jeez, no need to yell!" Soarin called back, scratching his head as he walked down stairs, Applebloom at his side walking almost autonomously.

"Aww...Ma head hurts..." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"That'll teach ya ta spend too much time at Rainbow an' Mac's place." She replied, to Soarin's confusion.

"Why, do they live somewhere she could get hurt?"

"No, she let's tha Crusaders drink...a lot..." His eyes resembled dinner plates after that.

"Holy Celestia! They're twelve years old!"

"Please, Ah've bin holdin' ma liquor since Ah was six...Though maybe it weren't such a good idea ta go celebrity spottin' afterwards..."

* * *

"_Behold citizens of Ponyville! It is I, your loyal Prince Blueblood!" The white Unicorn announced to the crowd, when a brick was thrown at his head. "Ow!"_

_A six year old Applejack, teetering from side to side, grinned broadly. "Tha' was for ma friend for thirteen years in tha future!" _

* * *

"So how much did ya manage ta git down ya before ya barfed this time, Sugarcube?"

"Ah weren't drinkin' this time, AJ, Scootaloo though' our special talent was in jumpin' on tha bed."

* * *

"_Are ya sure this is safe, Scoots?" Applebloom asked, the three Crusaders standing on a large bed in the middle of the floor in Scootaloo's room. _

"_I'm positive AB, we'll be Cutie Mark Crusader Bed Jumpers for sure!" Scootaloo cheered, Sweetie Belle beaming with excitement. _

"_Oh boy, this is so much better, and safer, than our usual crusades with a minimal chance of getting covered in tree sap!" She cheered, before grabbing a pillow. "You ready Applebloom?"_

"_Sure..." She said, before the surprisingly hard pillow slammed into the side of her face and she fell off the mattress and landed, face first on the floor. A small amount of blood leaked out of the yellow filly's nose._

"_Holy Celestia!" Scootaloo cried, jumping to Applebloom's side. Sweetie Belle looked confused, taking the brick out of the pillow case._

"_Huh...Guess she wasn't as ready as I thought..." _

* * *

"Remind me not ta play 'pillow fight' wit' Sweetie Belle again..." She mumbled, rubbing the side of her face, which had a big bruise which she had covered with a small bit of make-up. "Tha' girl's gonna send us ta an early grave."

"Filly." Soarin corrected, to Applebloom's confusion.

"What?"

"That _filly _is gonna send us to an early grave."

"Wha' did Ah say?"

"That _girl_..."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, you said it."

While this was going on, Applejack noticed there was a note from Applebloom's school in the pile. "Gosh darn it, Applebloom wha' did ya do this time?!"

"Said girl?"

"Ah meant at school, ya smart mouth!"

"Hmm..." She hummed, putting a hoof to her chin. "Nothin'...Not since tha' time me an' cousin Pinkie pulled tha' prank on Miss Cheerilee..."

* * *

"_Oh this is going to be SO fun!" Pinkie exclaimed, giggling._

"_Hush Pinkie, or we're gonna git caught..." Applebloom replied, holding a baseball bat in her hooves. "Now remember, when she leaves tha class, we jump out an' scare 'er." She continued, putting on a balaclava. Pinkie winked, putting her own on with a lead pipe in her hooves._

"_Gotcha!" She replied, looking to see Cheerilee hum a tune while locking the door behind her. She turned as Applebloom and Pinkie jumped out from the wall, holding the weapons ready._

"_Surprise!" The two screamed, causing Cheerilee to scream. Applebloom giggled a bit , but Pinkie smacked Cheerilee over the head with the lead pipe._

"_Shut up and give us the money!" Pinkie cried, smacking her in the ribcage. _

"_Pinkie! What are ya doin'?!" Pinkie ignored her, smacking Cheerilee in the foreleg, causing a crunch sound to be heard. Cheerilee cried out in pain. "Oh Celestia, Pinkie stop it!" _

_One loud crack of the pipe hitting her head was all Cheerilee could take before passing out. Pinkie then took off the balaclava and yelled out. "Surprise! Fooled you I bet you were fooled! Huh, were ya?"_

_Applebloom leaned over her teacher, discarding her balaclava. "Pinkie, she needs ta go ta tha hospital!"_

"_Oh, I betcha you never saw us coming! HAHAHA We so fooled you!"_

"_Ah think she's bleedin' internally!" _

* * *

"I still can't believe she thought that joke was funny..."

"Mighta been tha pain killers talkin'." Applejack said, reading the letter. "Looks like we got a go ta a meeting wit' her today."

"But it's Saturday! Me an' Sweetie Belle were gonna go fishin'." Soarin looked a little confused.

"Why?" Applebloom shrugged.

"Don' know, I heard she had a Griffon coltfriend..." Applebloom replied, thinking of the scene of Sweetie Belle and a large bird like thing in front of her ripping a fresh fish apart, with herself off in the corner huddling in fear. "Actually school sounds good." She changed her mind.

"Might as well git this over wit' quickly, Twi said she had somethin' important ta tell us."

* * *

"Cheerilee?" Applejack asked, knocking on the door.

The fuchsia mare smiled briskly. "It's open Applejack, come on in!" She called, allowing the two in. Cheerilee looked confused. "Oh, hi Applebloom?"

"Hi Miss Cheerilee, sorry 'bout whatever Ah did..." Applebloom replied, her bow drooping a bit with her demeanour.

"Um...You haven't done anything Applebloom...In fact I only needed to talk to Applejack. You can go if you want." Both the Apple siblings looked surprised, but Applebloom let out a cheerful whoop before rushing out the door.

"No running in the...And she's gone." Cheerilee smiled a bit, shaking her head. "Now Applejack, I called you in here to talk about something serious."

"Is this 'bout tha' storm tha' Rainbow put outside yer house, Ah already told her tha' jus' cause ya gave Scoots a bad grade don' mean she can damage yer property."

"No, no nothing like that." Cheerilee smiled. "I, in fact, called you here because of this." She continued, putting a sheet of paper in front of her.

Applejack looked at it, seeing a whole lot of 'F's on the paper and her name on the top. "It's come to my attention that you had failed sixth grade."

"Well yeah, bu' Ah had other thin's on ma mind an' Ah was drunk half tha' time."

"You were twelve?"

"Ah had bad parents, alrigh', shoot me!" Cheerilee recoiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offence..."

"No seriously, shoot me. They used ta do it everytime Ah spoke outta hoof."

* * *

"_Alrigh' Applejack, let's try this again. Howdy, ma name is Golden Delicious." A young Applejack shook the older stallion's hoof._

"_Pleased ta meet ya, Ah'm Applejack. Ah live on a farm..." Golden took his hoof back and shot her in her front forehoof. Applejack cried out in pain, clutching the wound._

"_For tha last time! Wait ta be asked a question before givin' information on yerself!"_

* * *

"Course it made sense why Big Mac was so quiet after tha'..." Cheerilee's eye twitched after hearing that story. "Ah'm sorry, Ah musta bin borin' y'all, so wha' was tha' 'bout ma bad grades?"

Cheerilee shook out of her state, trying to pass that off as a joke, before replying. "W-well. You see the law of Education that was erected in 930 A.B.N.M..." She was cut off by a giggling Applejack. "What?"

"Y'all said erected..." Cheerilee sighed as the orange Earth Pony continued to giggle.

"Yes...Well all dirty jokes aside, this is quite serious. The law of Education states that a working pony has to have, at least, a sixth grade level of education...It means that you've been working illegally for the last thirteen years!"

"What?!" Applejack cried, standing up from her chair and knocking it backwards. "What da ya mean? Ah'm sure if tha' were tha case, somepony woulda said somethin' by now!"

"Well...Our Education system wasn't exactly great but Princess Twilight helped us get everything back on track and sorted out again and that's when I found your old report card." Cheerilee's face took on a more gentle look. "As soon as I saw this, I knew I had to do something about it..."

"Yer n-not gonna arrest me...Right?" Applejack asked in a more Fluttershy kind of way than her own.

"Of course not, in fact I managed to strike a deal with the Princesses. They won't have you arrested, but there is one condition..."

"Name it! Ah can do whatever they throw at me!" Cheerilee sighed a bit.

"You'll have to come back to school." The colour drained away from Applejack's face.

"Th-that means Ah'll be...in tha same class as ma own sister..."

"It wouldn't have been my first choice, but you do need to pass sixth grade. This was the only solution I could come up with...I'm sure your friends will be supportive."

* * *

Rainbow was rolling on the floor of the library, laughing hysterically at her best friend's predicament. Applejack blushed a little more, hiding away under her stetson.

"Rainbow, can't you be a little bit more considerate!" Rarity scolded, giving Applejack a one armed, hug. "This is obviously a delicate subject and not one she thought was going to be the butt of your jokes."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry it's just...The thought of a twenty five year old in the middle of a class of twelve y-year olds is j-just...HAHAHAHA!" Fluttershy let out a little giggle too, but then gasped and hid under her mane, feeling slightly ashamed of her reaction. Pinkie was staying surprisingly quiet and Twilight was on Applejack's other side, feeling slightly bad about this.

"I'm sorry AJ, maybe if I left the Education system the way it was then they wouldn't have found out about this!"

"You had to though, Twilight." Spike said, coming out of the kitchen wearing his pink apron holding out a tray of hay-cakes. "They were still teaching us the alphabet when I started! I'm surprised anyone passed the sixth grade!"

"Thanks Spike...Tha' makes me feel a bit better..." Applejack said, slightly reassured that it wasn't her fault she failed those tests.

"Just the Alphabet?"

"Well...That and some disturbing things..."

* * *

"_Welcome! Everypony, pick your lab partners and get ready to dissect your frogs!" The teacher, a pale brown Earth Pony stallion with a blonde mane said with authority. Applebloom sat next to Spike, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo already sat next to each other._

_Spike rose his hand, to which the teacher nodded. "Yes, young scale pony!" _

"_Um...There's no such thing as a scale pony and where's Mr. Page Turner?" _

"_Oh, he's off sick today, so I'll be conducting your biology lesson." Applebloom then raised her hoof. "Yes, young bow pony."_

"_Um...there's no such thing as a bow pony...an' aren't ya supposed ta use dead frogs for dissecting?" She asked, poking the frog, causing it to 'ribbet' in distress._

"_Of course not! You'll get a much better understanding with a living subject. Any more questions?"_

_Applebloom turned to Spike, who shrugged. "Um...Ain't this supposed ta be a History lesson?"_

* * *

"The crying...Oh Celestia the crying..." He muttered to himself before he realised that all the snacks on his tray were finished. "Son of a...You could've left me some!"

"Oh...Shorry Shpike..." Pinkie apologised through her mouthful, before spitting it into her hoof and handing it over. "Here ya go!"

"Um...I-I'll just make more..." Spike replied, turning slightly green and running into kitchen.

"Okie Doki Loki!" She replied, shoving it back into her mouth.

* * *

It was the next morning and Soarin had woken up earlier to prepare both Applebloom and Applejack for their day before opening the curtain's to his and Applejack's room. Applejack grunted and pulled the covers over her head. "C'mon AJ..."

"No! Ah don't wanna go ta school!" She replied, causing Soarin to sigh.

"C'mon Sweetie, just get out of bed. I promise it won't be that bad."

"No! School is for losers!" Soarin gave her a a reprimanding look.

"Hey now, your sister has already left early to catch up with her friends. If she can go, you can too." He tried to pull the covers away from her face, but she pulled it back over.

"No!"

"Maybe you'll make some friends..."

"No!"

"I know first days are scary, AJ, but your sister will be there..."

"No!"

"We can get ice-cream once I pick you up?" Applejack shifted and lifted the the cover off of her face.

"Wit' sprinkles?" Soarin nodded.

"Whatever topping you want..." She smiled and hopped out of bed, hugging her husband.

"YAY!" She then rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Soarin shook his head before grabbing his Wonderbolt uniform from the wardrobe. Luckily for the farm, Applebuck Season was over so all Mac had to really do was prepare the rest of the products to sell, and their cousins Braeburn and Pinkie Pie were always ready to help.

* * *

"Alright students settle down! We have a new student who'll be joining us today." The class paid their teacher their full attention when they heard a new student was joining them. "I'd like you all to welcome Applejack!"

The class were stunned when the elder Apple sibling walked into class, happily waving to her sister. "Howdy Applebloom!" Applebloom sunk in her seat between Spike and Sweetie Belle in embarrassment, her face starting to match her mane in colour.

"Well Applejack, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Cheerilee asked as if she was actually talking to a new twelve year old.

"Um...Well...Ma name is Applejack, Ah live at Sweet Apple Acres wit' Applebloom an' ma husband Soarin an' um...Ah like apples." Cheerilee nodded, pointing to the seat next to Scootaloo, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing at the situation.

"Why don't you take that desk between Scootaloo and Twist over there." Cheerilee said, pointing to the orange Pegasus and spectacled Earth Pony.

Applejack nodded and tried to sit in her seat. Just as the lesson started, there was a knock at the door before Rainbow walked in, sheepishly. "Yes Miss Dash, what is it?"

"Um...I forgot to give Scootaloo her lunch." She said, before taking a box with a handle and a picture of the Wonderbolt logo on it off her back with her wing. She then turned and saw Applejack struggling to get in the desk that was designed for a filly half her size.

She struggled to keep it together as she walked over to her adoptive daughter and handed her the box. "H-here y-y-ya go Squirt..." Scootaloo hugged the rainbow maned Pegasus goodbye before she left the room.

As soon as the door shut, a very loud laugh could be heard from the hallways along with phrases like 'So...funny...can't...breathe...!'

* * *

"Pssst! Scootaloo?" The orange filly turned to the orange mare, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She whispered back to Applejack.

"Wha's tha answer ta this question?" The farm mare asked, pointing to the top of the page.

"Uh...That's where you put your name." She responded, turning back to her own question sheet. Applebloom had finished her paper shortly after Spike and Sweetie Belle, so had turned back and saw that Applejack had just lent over to Scootaloo.

"Oh sweet Celestia, this is even more embarrassin' than tha time we tried bein' Cutie Mark Crusader Veterinarians..." She mumbled to herself, the memory playing it self in her head.

* * *

"_Um...Are ya sure tha legs are supposed ta bend tha' way?" Applebloom asked Scootaloo, looking at the crane in front of them, it's legs around it's neck in a sort of yoga position._

"_I don't know, do I look like a bird?"_

"_According to the fandom you're a chicken, which is a bird..." Sweetie responded. _

"_Well the fandom, whatever that is, can shove it's opinion right up it's own flank!" Scootaloo then turned just as they heard a loud scream from the animal caretaker Fluttershy._

"_Oh whatever happened to the poor thing?!" She cried, slowly moving the birds legs away from it's neck, much to the bird's content._

"_We were trying to cure his sore throat..." _

* * *

"Ah never knew Fluttershy knew Kung-Foo..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch time and all of them were let out to play in the play ground and eat their lunch. Applebloom had to drag Applejack to the Crusader's usual table, however. "But Ah wanna go on tha swing!"

"No AJ, yer too old fer tha swing..." She thought about it for a second. "Heck Ah might be too old fer tha swing."

Applejack huffed and sat at the table next to Rumble, who was accepted into the Cutie Mark Crusaders since he was Sweetie Belle's brother-in-law and Scootaloo thought he was hot.

He rose an eyebrow at seeing Applebloom's older sister in the playground and leant to whisper to Sweetie Belle. "Sis, why's Applejack here?"

"Oh, she's our new classmate!" Sweetie replied, excitedly. Applebloom sat next to Applejack and took out her lunch box with a picture of an apple on the front. Applejack decided to do the same thing.

"Uh...Sis, Ah think Soarin went a little overboard wit' our lunches..." Applebloom said, pulling an apple pie out of the box. Applejack pulled out the same thing, giggling a bit.

"Oh this is tha only thin' Soarin knows how ta make, AB." She replied.

"But he didn't pack any forks or spoons! How're we supp..." She was cut off when Applejack just ploughed her face right into the pie, sending the filling into several different directions, much like how Soarin eats his pies.

"How's it go..." Scootaloo started as she and Spike, who was not a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders but still a valued friend, approached the table before she spotted the orange cowpony munching away happily into the pie. "...ing."

"Soarin forgot ta pack spoons so Ah can't eat lunch..." Applebloom said, pouting a little. "Hasn't stopped her though..."

"Ah, could be worse..." Scootaloo started, getting a daisy sandwich, an apple and a cupcake out of her lunch. "...you could've gotten a spoon but no pie."

"Ya always 'ave such good lookin' lunches Scoots...Ah miss Macintosh sometimes..." Scootaloo shrugged, taking out two spoons, oddly enough.

"Yeah, dad is very insightful..." She answered, passing her one of the spoons. Applebloom smiled and finally started to eat.

"Wow, how did he know Soarin would forget to pack their spoons?" Spike asked, taking an emerald out of his bag to nibble on.

"Probably the same way he knew LOST was going to suck." Scootaloo shrugged.

* * *

"_C'mon Mac! The new show's about to start!" Rainbow called from the sofa in front of the Television. _

"_Nnnope...It'll suck when it reaches tha end an' will leave tha majority o' tha fan base disappointed." _

* * *

"He was not wrong." Rumble grumbled, opening his lunch box. "Urg! Rarity has to stop letting Thunderlane make our lunches!" He said, pulling out five bits. "The school doesn't even sell food..."

"You got lucky, all I got was a picture of a sandwich!" Sweetie Belle complained, holding up a very detailed drawing of a daffodil and petunia sandwich. "Uh...We need to stop by Sugarcube Corner after school."

"Ah'm done!" Applejack yelled, the pie tin all but wiped clean in front of her, yellow pie filling rolling off the end of her muzzle.

"AJ! Go wash face!" Applebloom demanded. Applejack folded her front hooves in front of her.

"No!"

"AJ, please!"

"Ah don't wanna!"

"Applejack yer embarrassin' me!"

"Ah'm gonna go play on tha swings!" She decided, walking towards the playground.

"Applejack...an' she's gone." Applebloom moaned, her head colliding with the table, taking her bow and pulling it over her head. "Wha' in tarnation is wrong wit' tha' mare?!"

"Um...other than the obvious?" Applebloom glared at Sweetie Belle, who wilted a bit. "Sorry."

* * *

"Cheese! Where's the accordion?!" Pinkie asked, wearing a blue and pink party hat.

"It's probably in your mane!" Cheese Sandwich replied, walking down the stairs, pulling said instrument out of her mane. She grinned, bouncing around excitedly.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be so much fun, right Gummy and Boneless?!" She asked the stoic alligator and the rubber chicken in his jaws. "Gummy, don't chew your brother!"

"Hey CS and PP!" Rainbow announced, walking in in her Wonderbolts outfit with Soarin and Thunderlane. "Whatcha up to and can we get some food?"

"Sure!" Pinkie cheered, zipping into the kitchen and rushed back with three large cupcakes on a tray on her back. "Here ya go! And we're getting ready for Ditzy's birthday!" She continued, sliding the tray onto the table the three sat at.

"It's Ditzy's Birthday!" Rainbow replied, shocked. She then stuffed the cupcake in her mouth and turned to her fellow Wonderbolts. "Shorry guysh, gotta get a preshent fer Ditshy!" She said before she rushed out the doors, them flapping around wildly behind her.

"I wonder if she realises that Mac bought her a present from the both of them?" Thunderlane asked, taking a bite out of his own cake.

"You want to try and catch up to her?" Soarin replied, to which Thunderlane looked out apprehensively. "Didn't think so."

"Yeah I remember the last time we tried to keep up with her..."

* * *

"_Um...Soarin? Are ya okay?" Applejack asked her husband, who's fore legs seemed to be tied in a knot around the base of a lamp-post._

"_Um...I think so...Better than Thunderlane at least..." Said dark grey Pegasus seemed to have the front half of his body stuck inside the wall of Sugarcube Corner, his back half stuck outside for all to see._

* * *

"My head still hurts from what I saw..." Thunderlane muttered, taking a sip from the coffee that Pinkie laid out for the two. "...Why did Gummy have a chainsaw?"

* * *

Mac hummed a tune to himself while he and Fluttershy walked amongst the animals in the farm, feeding the chickens and pigs. "So how's it goin' wit' y'all an' ma cousin?" He asked her, to which she smiled.

"Oh...Really good. What about you and Rainbow Dash?" Big Mac grinned back.

"Can't complain...Ah wasn't sure 'bout adoptin' Scootaloo at first, bu' those two 'ave sure made ma life eventful." He replied, before facing Fluttershy again. "How's he handlin' yer critters?"

"Oh he's adapting...Though I'm not sure he and Angel like each other very much..." She trailed off.

* * *

"_Give me back ma hat ya devil bunny!" Braeburn called, chasing the white rabbit, wearing a hat that was much to large for him, around the cottage. Angel turned and blew a raspberry at Braeburn before diving under the couch._

_The yellow stallion went to follow, but his head collided with the floor and he fell down, Fluttershy hovering next to him. "Oh dear, are you okay Braeburn?"_

"_Ah will be when tha dancing Luna on yer ceilin' stops..." He muttered before passing out._

* * *

"Oh I don't know what to do...I want Braeburn to move in with me and to move out of that old barn he's been sleeping in...But I don't want him and Angel to fight..."

"Sounds ta me like Angel's scared tha' he'll git less attention if'n ya 'ave ya special somepony livin' wit' ya." Fluttershy gasped at that.

"Oh no, I'd never neglect my animals." Big Mac nodded, throwing some feed to the chickens.

"Well then ya gotta tell 'im tha'." He then put on a thoughtful look. "Hmm...Tha's funny. Ah feel like Ah shoulda told Dash somethin' this mornin'..."

"Big Macintosh!" Applejack called, galloping over to him with her saddlebags on and a little bit of pink stuff over her face.

"Howdy sis...Um...Ah think ya got a little ice cream on ya face?" He asked, wondering what was going on. Applejack wiped it away, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. Uh, can ya sign this for me?" She asked as Applebloom also walked up to them, face-hoofing herself.

"Um..." He said, taking a piece of paper from Applejack and putting on his new reading glasses to take a look at it. "...Why do Ah hafta sign a permission slip?"

"It's so Ah can go ta Sugarcube Corner wit' tha rest o' class tomorrow! Please! Please! Pleeeeeaaase!" She asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Big Macintosh soon caved.

"Aw sure, sis, jus' give me a sec..." He said, taking a quill out of his saddlebag and signing his name on the sheet. "Here ya go."

Applejack hugged her brother in response. "Thank ya big bro!" She said, kissing him on the cheek before rushing off. He looked a bit confused.

"She hasn't kissed me on tha cheek since Applebloom was born. Wha's goin' on?" Applebloom sighed, kicking a bit of dirt under her hoof.

"She joined ma class today an' she's bin actin' like this all day!" She complained.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Applebloom gave Fluttershy a deadpan look.

"No, it's worse! She's embarrassin' me!" Big Mac rose an eyebrow.

"Why's she in ya class?"

"She failed the sixth grade, apparently." Big Mac nodded, handing her the chicken feed.

"Alrigh' y'all finish tha round wit' tha animals an' Ah'll sort this out." He said, about to walk out before pausing and walking back. "Bu' firs', let me sign ya permission slip."

* * *

"It's open!" Cheerilee called, before Big Mac walked into the classroom. "Oh, hello Big Mac." She said, confused. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah'm here ta talk about AJ. Look, Ah know she mighta not done so well in 'er tests. Bu' surely there's gotta be a better solution than havin' 'er in here?"

"I'm sorry Mac but I really couldn't think of an alternate solution..."

"Wha' if Ah home schooled 'er?" Cheerilee seemed to perk up at this. "Ah mean Applebuck season is over so Ah got minimal chores ta do. Plus Ah did go ta college."

"That you did..." She mentioned, taking out a form. "...If you sign here, this puts Applejack's education into your care and we'll mail you when it's time for her to take her exam. If you sign here." She said, pointing to the dotted line on the bottom, in which Mac signed. "Perfect, be sure to tell her."

"Thank ya Miss Cheerilee...Now if'n y'all excuse me, Ah think Ah see Rainbow breakin' tha sound barrier outside." He replied, noting a spectrum of colours spreading through the sky. "Tha' either means she's performin' or apologisin' an' Ah want ta make sure it ain't tha latter."

* * *

"Oh thanks for the party you two!" Ditzy exclaimed, wrapping her hooves around the pair of party ponies. Pinkie and Cheese grinned widely.

"No problamo, Ditzy!" Pinkie replied, as she and Cheese got a little more into the group hug.

"Yeah! What are bestest friends for?!" Cheese finished before the hug ended. Ditzy giggled when she noticed Dinky with her face dived into a chocolate fountain along one of the walls.

"I should go. She could get a tummy ache if I leave her too long." Ditzy replied, moving towards Dinky.

She passed by Rainbow and Mac on her. "Thanks for the performance Rainbow! It was awesome!"

"Ha, don't I know it girl!" Rainbow replied, high-hoofing her friend. "...and it turns out that may have been an extra present on top of what me, Mac and Scoots got ya."

Ditzy's eyes got bigger and her grin broader. "Cool!" She said before going to get her daughter.

"Ah said Ah was sorry Dash, bu' ya do tend ta git outta tha house before Ah can git a word out..." Mac's argument fell on deaf ears as Dash turned away. "C'mon...Ah'll take ya to tha' Chineighs restaurant."

Rainbow turned and rose an eyebrow. Mac rolled his eyes. "Ah'll see if'n Scootaloo would like ta spend tomorrow nigh' at Thunderlane and Rarity's place..."

She grinned and nuzzled him on the chin a bit. "That's better, Big guy." She approved, before walking off towards Fluttershy.

Mac grinned and shook his head, wondering just what he had gotten himself into by getting into a relationship with the athletic but mischievous Pegasus. Before that, though, he had to find Applejack.

And find her he did, talking to Rarity while Soarin was talking to Thunderlane. _"Good, two apples one buck." _He mentally said, grinning, before approaching the mares first.

"Applejack." The orange mare turned in union to the white Unicorn.

"Wha's up, Mac?" Applejack asked, curiously.

"Ah'm jus' lettin' ya know tha' Ah'll be home schoolin' ya from now on. So ya don' hafta go ta school tomorrow." Applejack let out a happy whoop, before pausing and giving Mac a pleading look. He smiled back, knowingly. "We can still come 'ere tomorrow."

"Yer tha best, Mac!" She replied, hugging her brother gratefully.

"Eeyup." Mac agreed, chuckling a bit. She released him as he turned to Rarity. "Do ya mind lookin' after Scootaloo fer tomorrow nigh'? Ah'm takin' Rainbow out."

"Of course, she's always welcome...So long as she doesn't start rubbing Rumble up the wrong way. The poor dear was so uncomfortable." Rarity replied, remembering the last time Scootaloo was around.

* * *

"_Um...Scootaloo?" Rumble asked, turning to see he was literally nose-to-nose with the orange filly. She gave him a half-lidded stare back._

"_Yes Stud?" Rumble shivered a bit, trying to politely scoot away._

"_Do you mind...um...giving me a little room?" Scootaloo pursued him by sliding up to his side again, brushing her fur against his. _

"_You know you want it..." She replied, rubbing her head into the crook of his neck._

"_Um...Sweetie Belle?! I think your friend's coming onto me!" Sweetie Belle glanced away from the Nintendo gamehoof to assess the situation, before going back to her game._

"_She's just being friendly." She dismissed, before Scootaloo started to rub her flank against his causing Rumble to blush and her head nuzzling right into the side of his. She looked back again. "Um...REALLY friendly."_

* * *

"Poor Sweetie Belle is too innocent for her own good." Rarity said, shaking her head. Big Mac rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh...Ah hope nothin' too bad happened..."

"She's persistent, I'll give her that. Though I think I heard Thunderlane congratulating his brother on a winning over a filly's heart...at least I think that's what he said."

"Jus' tell me Ah won't need ta kick 'im in the groin again." Rarity paused before shaking her head. "Good."

* * *

ML54: As I said, mostly for comedy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Me out :)


	2. Worst Kept Secret

ML54: This chapter mainly focuses on the Spikebloom pairing, but will still be comedic...hopefully.

Applejack: ML54 don't own MLP.

**Worst Kept Secret**

Spike sighed. It was Rainbow Dash's birthday and, as usually, Pinkie and Cheese had held a massive party for her birthaversary. It started with a large gathering of ponies from noon, but it soon dwindled to just her five closest friends, all their special some-ponies, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders hanging out in the library.

Everypony seemed to be doing their own thing right now. Applejack and the birthday girl appeared to be having a shot contest. He shook his head.

"Hopefully this won't be as bad as the time they played Stalliongrad Roulette..." He shivered as he thought of that horrific incident. "So...Much...Blood..."

Fluttershy appeared to be in a discussion with Owlicious. About what, he couldn't fathom. He thought the bird was only capable of asking 'who?'.

Big Macintosh, Soarin and Braeburn were playing cards in the corner, all three seemed about level though, so joining that would be pretty uneventful.

Scootaloo was, as always, pretty much glued to Rumble's side. It surprises him to see how Rumble hadn't had to deal with her and make/break their relationship. Still, Scootaloo was pretty content how she was and it didn't look like Mac or Rainbow were going to interrupt her.

Sweetie Belle was in the other corner and playing with that brown colt, Button Mash, on the PlayStallion. Button's mom seemed to have been late picking him up, but he had been spending more time with Sweetie and, thus, the Crusaders. So much so, that he became their newest member.

Twilight was reading, obviously, but more out of not having much else to do than being bored. She doesn't drink a lot because...well, the last time she got drunk was...eventful.

* * *

"_Twilight, we need ta git ya home. Yer drunk..." Applejack said, trying to help the Princess to her feet._

"_Your not drunk! I'm drunk!" Twilight declared, scoffing at her with a twist of her head...then immediately falling to the ground again._

"_Wow Flutters, what did you get her?!" Spike asked, not looking forward to having to taking her home._

"_Um...She said she'd have what I thought would be best...But I wasn't sure so I just ordered one of everything...She said to put it on the Princess's tab..." _

"_And she drunk it all!" Rainbow exclaimed, looking at the hammered lavender mare giggling on the floor._

"_Um...I guess so..."_

* * *

"Ten hours of vomit, curses and uncomfortable flirting later and I was done." He mumbled to himself, having to pry the Alicorn off of him she was flirting with him so much. "She doesn't pay me enough for this job..."

Pinkie and Cheese were doing as they always do, talking to each other about anything and everything! "I swear I've never seen two ponies more suited to each other than them." Spike muttered to himself, sighing.

He's always wanted something like. A special somepony to call his own. Maybe a certain white Unicorn. However, looking at said Unicorn, who was curled up in Thunderlane's embrace, his hope had seemed like that. Just hope.

He had moved on, of course, Rarity having been with Thunderlane ever since that Wonderbolt Academy incident three years ago, but nopony seemed to be willing to give him a shot.

He had asked a couple of ponies out, such as Dinky and Berry Pinch, but they just shook their heads. Dinky said she was already dating Pipsqueak and Berry was with Truffle Shuffle.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the school bullies, had caught onto this and had constantly made fun of him for this, coming up with loads of stupid and ill-informed judgements as to why he hasn't had a fillyfriend yet...

...but one comment had stuck.

* * *

"_It must be because he's a dragon!" Silver commented, causing Spike to widen his eyes a little. _

"_Ha! Good point! I mean, seriously, why would anypony want to date a scaly, spiny, two legged reptile like him!" Diamond added, laughing harshly. _

"_Hey! Leave 'im alone!" Applebloom had exclaimed, having just seen what had been transpiring. _

"_That must be why he's hanging out with the Blank Flanks too! They're the only ones stupid enough to have a fire breathing lizard like him around!" _

"_They set enough fires on their own as it is!"_

"_Well Ah'd rather have a Blank Flank than havin' mah special talent bein' puttin' on a fancy hat!" Applebloom shot back, smugly. "What a miserable existence tha' mus' be!" _

_Diamond, speechless, just huffed and left, Silver Spoon not too far behind. Their taunting seemed to have lost it's effect on her lately._

_Applebloom turned to face him. "Y'all alrigh' Spike?"_

* * *

"I said yes...But what if they were right?..." Spike muttered to himself, walking out of the library and sitting on the front door step. "...What if the only reason nopony wants to date me is because I'm a dragon?"

"Than they're shallow." Spike jumped a bit, not expecting anyone to follow him. He turned back, expecting to see someone there, but found nopony there. He felt a hoof on his shoulder and turned to find Applebloom in front of him, smiling lightly.

"How'd you get out here without opening the door?"

"Ah've bin 'ere tha whole time, Spike." Applebloom said, motioning to the deck chairs in the front garden. "Jus' needed some time alone..."

"Yeah, same here." Spike replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Welp, grab tha other chair an let's be alone, together then." She answered, hopping back onto her chair, taking a drink from a brown bottle on the hoof rest.

"Is that cider?" Spike asked, confused on how the twelve year old had managed to get her hooves on alcohol.

"Ah help make it." Applebloom answered, taking a second bottle and handing to him. "Want one?"

"Um...I'm not sure I'm old enough..." She rolled her eyes and took another swig from hers.

"Relax, Ah ain't gonna arrest ya." She answered, still holding it out. "Besides, this is tha weaker stuff."

"Oh, sure then." He accepted, taking the bottle, getting the cap off with his fang before taking a drink. He then sat on the chair next to Applebloom's to relax a little.

"So...How's living alone?" Spike asked, curiously.

Applebloom, after having been kept awake by Soarin and Applejack's...'midnight endeavours'...For the forty-eighth night in a row she decided to pack her stuff and move out. She now resided in the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse after she added a couple of things to it.

The, now small house, had a kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom too. It wasn't too far away from the two farmhouses on Sweet Apple Acres so it didn't take a lot for her and Mac to get wiring for the little abode and a small gas line as well.

She had been living there for about a week and, so far, it looked as if she was coping. "Pretty good so far. Ah decided ta add a lightning conductor ta tha tree so a freak storm won't burn it down." She explained, facing him. "Why do ya ask?"

"Well...I don't know. Guess I just want to know what freedom felt like." He paused, taking a drink of his own cider which was helping him forget about fillyfriends and being a dragon for a bit. "You know, having a whole place to yourself and doing what you want to do without having to answer to anypony else."

"Well it ain't exactly like that. While it is true that Ah don' 'ave anypony tellin' me what ta do, but that's a bad thin' sometimes too. It's up ta me ta make mah own food, ta stock up on it, make sure tha water's runnin', luckily tha farm runs on it's own power so Ah don' 'ave a bill fer that. But it ain't as easy as everypony thinks it is..." She muttered, before grinning. "...But anythin' is better than hearin' mah sis an' Soarin through tha walls talk about apple buckin'."

Spike blinked. "Um...I thought you meant you could hear them..."

"Oh Ah can. They jus' dirty talk too." Applebloom shrugged, throwing the now empty bottle back into the cool box next to her. "So how's it goin' wit' y'all?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, turning to face her again.

"Ya know, wit' Twiligh' an' everythin'. Findin' a marefriend?" She clarified.

"Oh. Well Twilight doesn't actually read too many books anymore, what with having read every book in the library...Twice!" He chuckled, causing her to laugh along as well. "As for finding a marefriend...well, not really. I just can't seem to find anyone."

"Ya truly are a romantic, ain't ya..." She said, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Still ain't found anypony as good as Rarity?"

"I'm not going to compare her to Rarity. I'm starting fresh...Plus I'm starting to think my attraction to Rarity was just a little crush." Applebloom rose an eyebrow at him. "Alright a BIG crush!"

"That's better." She smiled. "Well good on ya, ya deserve somepony special."

"...really?" Spike asked, a little shocked at what Applebloom said.

"Why sure, yer good lookin', got some serious smarts on ya, always putting others before yerself, yer always trying to help, ya really care about Twilight as if she were family an' yer jus' a fun guy ta be around." She explained, feeling a little flustered herself.

"Y-you really think so..." Spike asked. Applebloom sat up, looking right into his eyes as he copied the motion.

"Ah really do, Spike. Ah personally think Rarity was crazy not ta go fer ya...In fac..."

Whatever Applebloom was about to say next was cut off when Spike suddenly lurched forward and placed his lips tenderly over hers.

A shiver suddenly travelled down their spines as a certain 'spark' had ignited. Applebloom widened her eyes in shock, before the slightly drunken part of her brain told her to just roll with it, telling her this was something she wanted.

They heard the door to the library open and prematurely ended the kiss as to avoid awkward questions. Sweetie Belle and Rumble both exited the tree house with Scootaloo and Button as well. "Hey there you are Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, approaching the flustered yellow filly.

"Yeah we were looking everywhere for you! Twilight said it was okay for Rumble and Button Mash to come to Twilight Time! Isn't that great?!" Scootaloo asked, rubbing into Rumble's side, Rumble uncomfortably trying to scoot over a little.

"Um...Were we interrupting something?" Button asked, confused. Spike and Applebloom immediately denied the accusation, if only avoiding the question.

"Um...Nnnope!" Applebloom said, shutting down as she had seen her brother do.

"Nope, nothing! Don't you worry, nothing to worry about at all! No siree!" Spike continued, his eyes moving left and right on their own.

"...Well okay!" Sweetie believed, being an unbelievably niave pony, and ran back inside. "Then be ready for tomorrow!"

Soon the other three went in, leaving just the two of them. Silence was suddenly taking over the area as each of them tried to find something to say.

Finally, after feeling like this was going to be another conversation with Fluttershy and her counterpart Butterscotch, Spike plucked up the courage to say something. "Um...Derrr..." Not the most intelligent way to start a conversation.

He shook his head when Applebloom looked at him, almost as if she were evaluating him, and finally found some proper words to say. "...I think I should go..." Spike sighed, jumping off his deck chair to go inside.

"_I can't believe I did that!" _He thought to himself, angrily. _"Never mind that was MY first kiss, but it was Applebloom's too! And you took that away from her because what?! She was complimenting you! She's pretty! She has a good heart and a strong confidence in her friends!" _

* * *

"Wait!" Spike stopped and turned to see Applebloom hop off of her deck chair, trotting towards him. She didn't look angry that her first kiss had been effectively stolen from her, but she didn't look thrilled either.

Essentially she had an emotionless expression upon her features, but Spike has heard about the calm before the storm before and is preparing for the verbal lashing and physical beat down he felt he deserved.

Instead, however, she stood in front of him, looking up slightly at him, causing spike to fidget a little, nervously.

"Are ya sorry?" Spike rose an eyebrow, confused.

"Huh?"

"Are ya sorry that ya kissed me?" Spike saw a very clear get-away from the situation and could probably lead them to pretending this never happened.

However...an Apple can always spot a liar. And, if he were to say he was sorry, he'd have been lying. "No I'm not..." Spike replied, bracing himself. Closing his eyes in anticipation of a hoof to his nose.

Instead, he felt her getting closer to him, so much so that he could feel the heat of her breath across his face. He opened his eyes to see Applebloom giving him a seductive, half-lidded stare.

"Good." She replied, before she pressed herself up against him and rammed her muzzle against his lips once more.

* * *

The sun shot through the curtains in Applebloom's room, compelling the little filly out of her sleep. She groaned, feeling a slight bit awful after the cider she drunk last night. _"Lucky it's a Saturday..." _She thought to herself, moving to sit on her haunches.

She looked around her room and sighed to herself, feeling slightly lonely. Sure, she had her own place, but the most difficult part about this is that she doesn't have her sister or brother to wake up to. And Granny Smith was now travelling around the world with their parents.

She dragged herself out and yawned loudly to herself as she entered the main sitting area. She, luckily, managed to accumulate a lot of furniture from one of the old barns and, with a little tender loving care, the sofa, arm chair and coffee table looked very nice in there.

She then smelled what seemed to be pancakes cooking. _"That's odd...Ah usually burn anythin' Ah try ta cook..." _She thought to herself before she realised. _"HEY! Ah have ta be in tha kitchen ta burn food!"_

She rushed in there with a baseball bat, ready to smack the intruder in the face, before seeing Spike in there with a frying pan, a stack of five pancakes in the middle.

He turned to look at Applebloom smiling. "Hey there."

"Um...hey?" She said, after putting the baseball bat down. She was about to ask what the dragon was doing in her house, before the events of last night finally caught up with her.

"_Wow...He really did kiss me then...But, oh no!" _"Um...How did ya end up at ma place?" Spike rose an eyebrow, before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah, Twilight's boyfriend from the Crystal Empire Guard showed up after almost everypony went home. She asked if I could stay round a friend's house and you offered the sofa."

"Phew..." Applebloom let out, glad nothing escalated too quickly between them. "Ah was worried fer a second..."

"Worried about what?" Spike asked, putting the last pancake on the table before turning the stove off and putting the pan in the sink.

"That we may 'ave...well...Bumped uglies so ta speak..." She said, slightly awkwardly, sitting at the table.

"Oh...Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine, Spike. It's ma mind in tha gutter this mornin'." She sighed, looking at the stack of food in front of her. "Ya didn' 'ave ta cook anythin'."

"Of course I did! You saved me from having to sleep outside...again." Spike replied, splitting the treats into two stacks of three. "The stove seemed to be gathering a bit of dust though..."

"Better it gather dust than it bein' burnt ta tha ground." Applebloom replied, gratefully taking the food from Spike, her stomach yearning for some kind of substance. "Ah ain't much o' a cook."

"That's alright, it's not as easy as it looks. No way your as bad as Rainbow Dash though! You remember the time she and Sweetie Belle entered that cooking competition."

* * *

"_Alright, you ready Sweetie Belle! We're going for gold here!" Rainbow exclaimed, wearing a white chef's hat and a white apron, Sweetie Belle wearing a matching outfit._

"_Um...Why am I doing this with you rather than Scoots or Mac?" _

"_Because the author thinks this will be funnier! Now let's do this!" _

"_Alright!" Sweetie Belle cheered, pouring some water into a large bowl. The water in the bowl then suddenly burst into flames. "AHHH!" _

"_I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Rainbow said, grabbing it and firing it where Sweetie Belle had dropped it. However, instead of the usual white mist, a jet of flames rocketed out and engulfed the bowl even more. _

"_How did that even happen?!"_

* * *

"Yeah, that was a heck of a night." Spike said between mouthfuls. "I still can't believe they won."

"Tha only reason they won was because tha other contestants ran away." Applebloom replied, giggling a bit.

After a few moments of silence, Applebloom spoke up again. "So, did ya want ta..." She lost track of her words, trying to bring what happened last night up.

Spike saved her the trouble though. "I've been thinking about it all morning, AB, and...well if you wanted to, maybe I could take you out sometime?" she grinned at him.

"Sounds good ta me. Tomorrow at noon?" Spike nodded, smiling back.

After they finished their breakfast, Applebloom added. "Oh an' Spike..." The purple dragon nodded, encouraging her to speak. "...maybe, if ya can, could we maybe keep this a secret righ' now...It's just, Ah don't want Pinkie throwin' us a party or nothin'."

"It does sound like something she'd do..." Spike muttered to himself, before nodding. "Of course, don't worry about that. We can tell ponies when your comfortable with it."

"Thanks Spike." Applebloom replied, before she looked at the clock which indicated it was ten to nine. "Well, there's still an hour before Ah hafta head ta tha library..." She grinned, walking towards him.

He looked at the clock too. "Oh, I'm not usually awake this early. So what did you want to do?"

"Ah could think o' somethin'." She replied, wrapping her hooves around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were getting home, Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, hugging the little dragon when he walked in with Applebloom. The two had actually ended up ten minutes late for Twilight Time.

"Where's Flash?" Spike asked, noticing the orange guard's absence.

"He's doing his flight drills. I told him he didn't have to do those here but I guess it's just a force of habit these days." Twilight answered.

"Hey AB, we were getting worried." Sweetie said, leading her over to their group. "So you did read up on the burn healing potion, right? You remember how badly that lemon exploded last week."

"Yeah...What were ya tryin' ta do anyway?" Sweetie blushed a bit at the question.

"I was trying to peel it..."

"Well it was definitely out of it's skin, I still think the explosion was cooler!" Scootaloo piked in, pressed up against Rumble as usual. Rumble was rubbing his hooves together, nervously, while Button was playing on his Nintendo gamehoof, oblivious to everything around him.

"Alright everyone, let me see what you can do." Twilight said, raising an eyebrow at how Scootaloo was acting. "Um...If you're not too busy?"

"Fine." Scootaloo sighed, walking towards the dismantled bicycle that Twilight had laid out. Within seconds, the bike was put together and Scootaloo went back to Rumble. Spike then walked in with some nachos when he noticed the bike.

"It's about time you put that together for me, Twilight. I've been asking you to do that all week!" Twilight grinned sheepishly when Scootaloo sent a glare her way.

"Uh he he...Um, sorry. I figured this was like eating two cupcakes with one bite?"

"Who makes up these sayings?" Rumble asked, not familiar with the one Twilight used.

"Oh, Twilight uses that one because the last time she used the actually one, Owlicious wouldn't speak for a month." Sweetie explained, eyeing the bird carefully as he remained perched, unfazed.

* * *

The next hour was spent with the five of them working on their new skills. Applebloom had managed to make that burn healing potion thanks to a few lessons from Zecora, Button and Rumble had decided to work on organisational skills for the day, Sweetie Belle was actually able to peel the lemon and Scootaloo had managed to fix up a new unicycle and mend the screen on Sweetie's gamehoof.

After they were done, the five left. Spike lent on the door frame, waving goodbye to them. Applebloom turned and winked at him, causing him to grin stupidly and close the door.

When he had done that, there was a knock on the door. Curiously, he opened the door to find Rarity standing there. "Um...Hi Rarity?"

"Hi Spikey, is Twilight home?" Usually Spike was left a little light-headed whenever she used his pet name, but now it hardly phased him at all.

"Sure, she's in the kitchen making some tea. She'll probably have enough for you." He replied, moving out of the doorway and letting her in. Rarity smiled, walking in and rubbing her hooves on the welcome mat.

"Thank you Darling." Rarity said, before meeting Twilight in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey Rarity, take a seat." Twilight said, seating herself on the other side of the table. "I already asked the Princess and she said yes, she's sending you an invite for Sweetie Belle and Rumble."

"Oh thank you, Twilight, you're a star. I just couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice." She said before Spike felt a belch working it's way up.

"You've got mail!" He yelped before burping up two more tickets.

"Thanks Spike...hmm, looks like the Princess has sent them a plus one ticket each." She said, showing Rarity the Grand Galloping Gala tickets that had the plus date on the ticket.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the princess was trying to get my sister and brother-in-law laid, so to speak." Rarity giggled, putting the tickets into her saddle bags. "Oh well, I'm sure they can find someone to take..."

"I'd say if Rumble doesn't take Scootaloo she'd probably kick his flank." Spike mentioned, sitting on the table.

"Yes, I'll have to see if I could convince him to ask her, then it'd save Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash time trying to find a sitter." Rarity said to herself.

"I guess the princess must have had extra plus one tickets laying around and figured that Rumble and Sweetie Belle might want to bring a friend."

"Yes, and with the Gala being tomorrow I really have to work on the finishing touches on the dresses and suits." Spike's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he spat his tea into Twilight's face in shock.

"AHH! HOT!" Twilight cried, magically grabbing a tea towel and a wile of Applebloom's left over potion.

"The Gala's tomorrow!" Spike said, shocked. "I thought it was in a month!"

"Well yes, it usually is Dear, but they had to move it because of the new holiday that would have overlapped it."

"What holiday?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"Cake day." Rarity responded with a roll of her eyes and a sip of her tea. "Princess Celestia suggested it and her council were too afraid to decline, you know what she's like with her sugary treats..."

* * *

"_Sister, we know you like these delicacies, but don't you feel this is a bit...much?" Princess Luna asked, watching as her sister ate an entire four-layered double chocolate fudge cake in three bites. Celestia shook her head._

"_Of course not, Luna, these were made in preparation of our visit and it would be rude not to enjoy their hard work." _

"_Yes, but the rest of us have yet to eat." Luna responded, gesturing to the sixteen other Unicorns behind her, all looking a little awkward watching the princess down all the cakes. _

_Celestia wiped her mouth, looking nervous, before whispering into Luna's ear. "Don't make me send you to the moon again..." _

* * *

"It was a heck of a story if Luna is to be believed." Rarity muttered, before turning to Spike. "Don't worry Spikey, I will get your suit ready. Oh I can just imagine how strapping you'll look in the little tux..."

"It's not that! I have a date tomorrow...!" Spike slapped both his hands over his mouth after saying this, cursing himself for already breaking his promise to Applebloom.

This time, both Twilight and Rarity spat their drinks into both sides of his face simultaneously, he was not effected much since he could with stand lava, but being spat on wasn't pleasant. "You've got a date!"

"You got over Rarity?!"

"...What do you mean Spike 'got over me'?" Rarity asked Twilight, confused. Twilight looked at Rarity, shocked.

"How have you not noticed?!" Twilight exclaimed. "He used to do EVERYTHING for you! He gave you a gem on his birthday!"

"I...thought he was just being nice..." Rarity responded, rubbing her hooves together nervously.

"Oh my gosh! You're even more oblivious than Applejack was!" Twilight responded.

* * *

"_Alright everypony, thanks for comin' over ta help wit' Applebuck season!" Applejack said to her five closest friends. This was a year after the incident with the sleep deprivation and she knew better than to try and take it all herself and even for just her and Big Mac._

_Big Macintosh, himself, was bucking the apples off of the trees around the fences at the front gate, oblivious to a certain rainbow maned Pegasus staring at him, biting her lip slightly._

"_Alright, Fluttershy an' Rarity, go help Braeburn wit' tha western orchard please." Applejack said, to which the two comically saluted and walked over in that direction._

"_Twilight, Pinkie! Y'all two help me wit' tha southern orchard, if'n ya can!" Pinkie and Twilight also saluted, waiting for her to give Rainbow her orders from the task sheet._

"_Rainbow, Y'all be helpin' Mac an' Caramel in the Western orchard, understood?" She finished._

"_I want your brother's foals..." She replied, much to Pinkie and Twilight's shock. Applejack just nodded._

"_Good, well git too it then!" _

* * *

"I'm not quite that bad, Dear!" Rarity argued, rolling her eyes. "And in her defence, she was focused on work!"

"It was still funny when Applejack realised just what Rainbow said!" Spike replied, barely containing his laughter.

"But, back on track, Dear, who is this lucky mare? Where are you taking her? What time?!" Rarity asked, pressing her forehead against Spike's in an uncomfortable way. "Tell! Me! Everything!"

Spike slid back and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I promised her I wouldn't tell anypony just this morning!"

"But Spike, there are only four mares you could have talked to this morning and three of them are spoken for...Oh my gosh it's Applebloom!" Spike slapped his claw over his forehead, cursing both his own stupidity and Twilight's detective skills.

"Applebloom?! Oh this is perfect then, you could take her to the Gala!" Spike shook his head.

"I shouldn't have even told you two about it, I promised her I wouldn't! I can't take her to something as big as the Gala! Oh she's going to kill me!"

* * *

"Of course I'll go with you Rumble!" Scootaloo said, happily nuzzling him causing him to nearly drop the flower he had picked out for her. Right now, he was standing in her doorway and it was about three in the afternoon.

He was going to ask her, even if Rarity hadn't basically forced him to. He was quite fond of the orange filly, but he was just awkward about how she openly displayed her affection for him...but given how her adoptive mother acts, it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise.

"Great! Um...My sister said to send you to her so she can get you fitted for a dress..." Before he knew it, Scootaloo had flown straight past him and towards the town, taking the flower with her.

He gawked in the direction she took off before he realised something. "Wait...When did she learn to fly?"

* * *

"So...I was wondering...If you're not too busy...That maybe...Um..." Sweetie stuttered in a very Fluttershy kind of way in front of Button Mash, who was standing in the doorway. There are very few ponies that could get him away from his PlayStallion and even less that he would listen to.

But Sweetie Belle was different. He felt a certain fluttery feeling in his chest everytime she was close to him and it looked as if she felt it too, if the awkward way she was acting was any indicator.

He saw that she screwed her eyes shut and passed him something within her green, magical grip. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA WITH ME TOMORROW?!" She shouted, just trying to get the words out. Button fell back on his flank from the sheer intensity of her shouting, but he smiled none-the-less.

"Sure Sweetie Belle, what time should I be ready?" Button replied. Sweetie opened her eyes at his response, before smiling widely and gripping him in a massive bear hug, pressing her lips to his.

After a couple of seconds, which left Button in a bit of a stupor at the sheer passion of the moment, Sweetie let go of him in an exaggerated 'mwa'. "Rarity said she'll have your suit ready for tomorrow, she already has your measurements. Come round about four?" She replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Button trembled, but nodded. Sweetie giggled cutely and kissed his cheek, before skipping back towards the Boutique. Button's mom looked at him in defeat before handing him a bag of twenty bits.

"Fine, you got a marefriend before college, here's your money."

* * *

Spike stood outside Applebloom's house in anticipation of her wrath. _"Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut!" _He raged as he knocked on the door. _"The first mare to give you a chance and you already blew it!"_

"It's open, come on in!" He could hear her shout out from behind the door. He sighed and opened the door to find her with a drill in her mouth, pulling some floor boards away, some more next to her. Sweat glistened off her body and she shook her mane clear of said sweat.

Spike stopped still and took in Applebloom in all her glory, only one thought rushing through his mind at the moment. _"She is HOT!" _

She turned to him and flashed him a smile. "Howdy Spike, give me a sec would ya?"

"Sure, I'll give you as many secs as you like...take all the secs you need..." Spike replied, not realising why Applebloom was giving him a funny look before he took in what he just said. "Seconds! Take all the seconds you need! Sorry..." He said, blushing furiously.

Applebloom giggled a bit before putting a new floorboard in and drilling it in place. She blew the saw dust away and smiled in satisfaction. "Sorry 'bout that. Scootaloo spilled some soda on that floorboard a while ago an' it got all sticky, Ah only jus' got around replacin' it."

She trotted over and pecked Spike on the cheek, before heading over to the kitchen, with him in tow. "So what did ya need?"

"Um...It's about our date tomorrow..." Applebloom rose an eyebrow at him.

"Yer cancellin'?" She asked, a little hurt by the concept. She was relieved, however, when he shook his head.

"No...It may just be a little more...Extravagant than a normal first date..." She rose her eyebrow again and he sighed, taking out the ticket. "It turns out the Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow and I got a plus one ticket...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"...Ah don't know Spike..." Applebloom replied, rubbing her hoof uncomfortably over her other one. "Ah mean Ah'd need ta git a dress an' Ah can't git one without Rarity figurin' out what's up..."

"Um...That's the other thing...Twilight and Rarity...Kinda know..."

"WHAT?!" He cringed at her response. "How?!"

"I might have accidently told them..." Applebloom stared at him in disbelief before groaning.

"Great...Ah guess Rarity's already makin' me a dress then..." She felt Spike wrap an arm around her.

"Hey, if you don't want to go we can just do something else." She looked up, shocked.

"Y'all would miss tha Gala...Fer me?" Spike smiled.

"Of course, spending time with you is always more fun than some snobby rich pony party." He replied, causing Applebloom to contemplate his offer.

"Ya know what...Sure Ah'll go wit' ya." She decided, wrapping her hoof around Spike as well. "Besides, Ah'm sure nopony will make too much of a big deal of it if we go together..."

"Right. As far as anypony except me, you, Twilight and Rarity knows, we're just two friends hanging out." He grinned, before wrapping his other arm around her and manoeuvring her onto the kitchen table with the back hooves around his waist, front hooves around his neck.

She grinned at him seductively. "Don't y'all git too frisky now..."She said, kissing him on the cheek quickly. "...Ah ain't that easy..."

"I always like a challenge..." He replied, hoping it didn't ruin the moment. Luckily the mare giggled before placing her lips over his.

"Hey AB, does mah flank look..." Applejack started, before walking in on the two of them. The two yelped and separated immediately. Applebloom shuffling up on the table a bit more.

The three just stood there, looking at each other awkwardly before Applejack, slowly, walked backwards through the door, closing it behind her.

After a couple more minutes, Applebloom groaned. "Ah need ta git a lock fer that door..."

* * *

"Seriously! Applebloom and Spike?!" Rainbow asked Applejack. The two were out in the orchards, checking to make sure the Vampire Fruit Bats stayed in their part of the orchard and that some animals from a certain caretaker's home didn't decide to take some freebies.

"Ah'm serious Dash, Ah saw 'em smoochin' as Ah came walked in there." Applejack replied, her eye twitching. "It was somethin' Ah coulda done without...Ain't that filly ever heard of behind closed doors..."

Rainbow laughed out loud. "Ring ring. Hey pot, this is kettle! You're black!"

"What da y'all mean by that?!" Applejack asked, slightly put off.

"You do remember why AB moved out in the first place, right?!" She asked, chuckling a bit more. "She said she could here EVERYTHING!" Applejack blushed and pulled her hat down to cover it.

"Sh-shut it!"

* * *

"Wow Scoots! You look SO pretty!" Sweetie complimented, watching the orange filly walking towards her wearing a purple dress with a golden trim, several purple amethysts adorning the trim as well.

She smiled a bit, but shook it away. "Yeah, for a frilly dress anyway...Thank you Rarity." Scootaloo replied, hoping not to have offended the fashionista.

Rarity just giggled, using her magic to put some final touches on a couple of dresses behind her. "Not a problem my dear...Just try not to be glued to Rumble's side the entire night."

"No promises." There was a knock at the door after her comment, causing the three to turn towards it. Then in walked Applebloom, looking in meekly.

"Uh, hey guys...Ah just came ta..."

"Get your dress for your date with Spike?" Rarity asked, before Applebloom made a cutting action across her throat, pointing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, both of which had a shocked look on their faces.

"You're going on a date with Spike?!" Scootaloo asked, about to rush forward before remembering her dress and just settled for looking astonished.

"AH! Yes! But it's not that big a deal!" Applebloom answered.

"Yes it is a big deal! We're your best friends, so it's our duty to make fun of you and Spike when seen together from now on!" Sweetie Belle declared, as if giving a motivational speech. Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Gee...Thanks..." She then turned and gave Rarity a deadpan look. "Will it be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yes, just come by 10 AM for a first fitting and I'll be able to make adjustments for the evening." Rarity replied, before a topaz she was about to put on a red dress was paused by her own hoof. "Urg, no what was I thinking! That yellow would clash horribly with this red..."

"Thanks, later." She was about to leave, but when she opened the door, Spike was pushed besides her and a large pile of confetti was thrown at them.

"Congradulations!" The pink pastry daemon more commonly known as Pinkie Pie declared, giggling. "Way to go on finding a very special somepony...or somedragon in your case AB! Oh you two are so cute together!" She declared to the embarrassment of the two.

"Applejack told her..." Spike said, making sure he was not going to get the blame for this one.

"I know. Even if we told her to keep it secret she's incapable of doing so...Like that time she was in the witness protection programme..."

* * *

"_Alright Applejack, right now your cover identity is Triple Apple Surprise." A pony in a suit and sunglasses said to her, handing over a document. The two were on the Pony Express on route to Appleloosa._

"_...Cause Ah have three apples on mah flank?" She asked, looking at the three red apples adorning her butt. _

"_Like the name Applejack relates to your cutie mark." He responded. "We couldn't come up with anything better...Now then, you'll be living in Appleloosa for the year, and once we get the guy behind bars you can go home. Make sure you don't tell anyone you're name is Applejack."_

"_Alright." Applejack said, taking the document as the train stopped. She then stepped out and waved as the train left behind her. _

_She looked to her left and saw Caramel sitting besides his wife, Sassaflash, looking fairly content. "Hey Caramel! Sassaflash!" She called out to them, to which they looked over to her...as did the other thirty ponies in the train station. "It's me, Applejack!"_

* * *

It was about an hour later that Spike was heading back to the library, after seeing Applebloom home. He decided to walk her there since, well, he liked to think himself a gentle-dragon.

He was stopped, however, by Big Macintosh who was sitting under the arch of the main gate, an apple core on the ground beside him. "Oh, hey Mac."

"Howdy..." He started, looking Spike in the eye. "Ah heard that y'all an' ma little sister are datin'."

"Applejack?" Spike asked with a deadpan expression. Mac nodded, to which he groaned. _"I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up and Princess Celestia herself had heard the news."_

"Eeyup..." He said, looking down at the apple core, playing around with it for a bit. "Now as y'all are aware, Ah love ma sister very much an' Ah don't wanna see 'er git hurt..."

He looked Spike in the eye again with such an intensity that it caused him to step back a bit in fear. "So if Ah hear that she sheds even a single tear because of ya..." He carried on, slamming his hoof down on the apple core, causing the remaining juice of it to splash under hoof and the whole thing to resemble a pancake. "...that'll be yer head."

"U-understood..." Spike stammered, knowing that even his scales wouldn't be able to stand such a force. Big Mac then did a 180 on his emotions and grinned, happily at the purple dragon.

"Good. Now Ah'm sure Ah won't hafta...Ah hadn't had ta fer Soarin nor Rumble an' Ah know ya Spike, yer a good fella." He said, trotting towards his home before pausing.

"What's up?"Spike asked, noticing his sheepish expression.

"Ah may have told Braeburn, Cheese an' Thunderlane...Sorry 'bout that."

* * *

"Oh there you are, Spike!" Flash said, grinning as the dragon entered the library. Right now, he and Twilight were talking, nuzzling and drinking some tea on the couch. "How's it going?"

"I'm dating Applebloom." Twilight's eyes widened.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be telling ponies that." Spike rolled his eyes.

"What's the point, Twilight?! Everypony else already knows!"

"Good for you, buddy!" The Pegasus replied, smiling. "I was wondering when you'd find your filly!"

"Yeah, luckily I found her in this universe and not some monkey one I was transported to." Twilight could be seen making a cut throat action as Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Um...A monkey universe?" He asked, turning to the Princess who ceased her actions and forced herself to grin.

"Y-yes...Spike was reading this book called...er...The Jungle Romance where a gibbon falls in love with a...Um...A koala and has to fight a grizzly bear for her honour!" She answered, to which he clapped.

"Oh yeah! I remember that book! The author weren't to smart though, koala's don't live in jungles, it was completely unrealistic!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"From the sounds of it realism wasn't at the for front of that idea..." Spike responded, heading upstairs. "I'm going to go to bed and pretend today didn't happen...Try to keep it down, will ya! The walls aren't as thick as you think they are!"

* * *

ML54: Yeah, I had two chapters ready...I hope you enjoy!


End file.
